Eternally Us
by hannahweasley12
Summary: Feliciano goes missing and Ludwig tries to find him (sorry about the lazy summary) based in the game Eternally Us
1. Denial

**"I love the smell of cut grass!"**

"You love everything, Feli."

"It just smells like summer."

Ludwig chuckled at his Italian friends' respond as the soft wind whispered in his ears. "We should do this way more often."

The two friends sat beside each other on a wooden bench at the local park. The sky was as blue as Ludwig's eyes, the trees rattled as the wind cradled it's fallen leaves, and the birds sung beautiful songs that sounded like it was coming from Heaven. Ludwig reached in the brown paper bad for some bird seed and tossed some out on the emerald grass. The birds flew as fast as their wings could carry them as they hurried to snack on some delicious seeds and nuts.

"Aw. The little guy didn't get any." said Feli, pointing to the smaller bird. "Ludwig, could you see if you can get him to eat some?" Ludwig reached in the bag and tossed some of the feed over to the other side where the smaller bird is. Unfortunately, the larger birds got to it first. "Sometimes, life just doesn't seem fair." The German gave his friend a confused look, he never thought those gloomy words would come out of someone who's as cheerful and energetic as Feli. "What do you mean?" The Italian hung his head and half shut his eyes. "Sometimes it's like we're fighting so, so hard and what do we get? One bad hand and it's all over." "Feli, what are you talking about?"

The Italian gets up and walks over to the lamppost. "Feli?" Feli does nothing but stare off into the beauty of the green trees and hills. "I really love the park when it's this time of year." Ludwig gets up and walks to his Italian comrade. "Ja, it's pretty, I guess..." Feli takes a breath of the sweet air then exhales a soft sigh. "Ludwig? There's something I have to tell you." And just like that, he stares blankly into nothing, he doesn't even seem to be breathing. "Feli?"

"He's gone, Ludwig." Ludwig turns around and sees a strange looking man. His skin was grayish blue, his ribs were sticking out that Ludwig swears he could see his heart and lungs, his eyes were sickly red, and his hair was light brown and neatly combed. He was wearing nothing but a pair of brown jeans. "What do you mean?" the German asked, not wanting to show fear from the man in his voice. "Nein. He's right there...". "Look again." When he turns around, Feli had completely disappeared. "Feli! Wait!" The entire scenery began to change. The sky grew blood red, the clouds in it looked limp and depressed, the lamppost also became limp, and the entire park became a platform. The strange man walked towards Ludwig. "Why do you fight it?" The German failed to try and deny in showing his fear to the man. "What's happening?"

"Tick tock, Ludwig, tick tock..." "Where's Feli!?" he showed force and demand in his voice and abandoned the fear of the man. "Tick tock, tick tock. Oh, but it seems that your time is already up. "Who are you? What have you done with Feli?!" "What have I done with him? I've taken everything he was and left a bitter taste in your mouth. You can't fight me. You can't plead with me. I take what I will and leave only that which you pray to God will leave you everytime the sun sets. The pain, the longing, that stinging pain in your heart that perhaps there was something you could have done."

"Nein..."

"Once I've taken my fill and drained you dry, once the sound of the last chime has died to nothing, all you have is the endless reminder that time goes on. Without him... Tick tock, Ludwig. Tick tock." And as soon as that last word left the mans mouth, he walked into a mysterious opened door, who's darkness swallowed the man. "Come back! I need Feli..." The German quickly ran after the man in the door as it closes behind him.


	2. Anger

The path behind the door went through many strange obstacles. Up, down, twists, and turns. Yet, to Ludwig, it felt like he was just going straight forward. The strange path ended at another door, which lead to what appeared to be the empty rooftop of a building. The freezing rain drops kissed Ludwig's skin as he looked around for any sign that he was not alone. It was only him, another door, a crate, and three odd figures that looked like gargoyles.

"It is here." said one figure.

"He said It would come." said another.

"But It comes so swiftly."

"It chases that which never stops for breath."

"for solace..."

"The fleet of foot are those who chase."

"Or are chased."

"Or are chastened by loss."

"Why is It here?" asked the third figure.

"He said It would want the truth."

"But It mustn't have the truth."

Ludwig looked confused. "Truth? What truth?"

"It is weak."

"And needs comfort."

"and kindness,"

"Kindness by way of thinking."

"Kindness by way of wanting."

The German was starting to get impatient. "What truth?!"

"Bitterness holds sway with one whom suffering touches."

"What sweet sadness..."

"Bittersweet..."

"Answer me!" yelled Ludwig.

"It has anger."

"It is weak."

"Anger makes It weaker."

"Anger makes Its companion cry."

"My companion?" puzzled Ludwig, and he quickly figured it out. "Where's Feli!?"

"How sad that It cannot see..."

"It must not see the truth."

"He said It must not see."

"Pray, sweet sadness."

"Prayer only for one's pray."

"Bittersweet."

Ludwig let out a frustrating grunt. "What truth!?"

"Why can It not see?"

"It has anger."

"and needs comfort,"

"and kindness,"

"Kindness by way of wishful thinking."

"Kindness by way of hoping."

"It is weak."

"and needs time,"

"I AM NOT WEAK!" shouted the German. "I'll show you how weak I am!"

He looks at the wooden crate and angrily walks toward it. He clenches his fists as tight as he could and shouts, "Weak am I?!" and punches the crate in half.

"It feels better."

"Liberated."

"But It has nothing..."

"only tears..."

"Sorrow..."

"And something broken upon the ground."

Ludwig sees a shining object in between the two halves of the crate and on the concrete ground. "It's a key." he pointed out as he picked it up. He figured it must fit the lonely door. "I'm coming, Feli..." The German walks to the door, puts the key in the keyhole, and turns it. When the door opens, Ludwig took no hesitation and crept inside the door, letting the darkness swallow him whole.


End file.
